the_kuroninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Anti-Kuroninja
"I have nothing to do with Shironinger." Anti-Kuroninja is the self-proclaimed “arch-nemesis” of Kuroninja. He started off as a serious threat, having been the first to win against Kuroninja in a fight, but now he’s just annoying, especially with other villains around such as Akuroninja or the Bioninja Organic Organization. History Early life Anti-Kuroninja was born on Earth -1, a mirror Earth where everything was monochrome. It sucked there, but Anti-Kuroninja didn't mind. Suddenly, Anti-Kuroninja saw his first colour: red. This made Anti-Kuroninja curious about what was outside Earth -1, and so he left. Meeting Kuroninja Kuroninja, meanwhile, was fighting against a very powerful being known as Chargragigon. Anti-Kuroninja disguised himself as Chorgrogigan and lied that Chargragigon destroyed his homeworld, the Antiverse. They then defeated Chargragigon, forcing him to leave Earth 1. However, that was when Anti-Kuroninja revealed his true self and became the first ever person in the entire Kuroninja Multiverse to defeat Kuroninja. Kuroninja then tried to stop him before he could take over the entire Kuroninja Series, but Anti-Kuroninja was too powerful due to the fact that he was a Void Ninja. Eventually, Kuroninja defeated him with the help of his Earth-0 counterpart and exiled him away to The Void. Cyberninja Tech Company and Return Anti-Kuroninja wouldn't be exiled for much longer. He was found by the Cyberninja Tech Company and brought back to Earth 1 in exchange for Anti-Kuroninja joining them. Anti-Kuroninja agreed, and he now had a new Cyberninja army. Unfortunately, due to the massive amounts of anomalies caused by him before his exile, Anti-Kuroninja's power had been nerfed extremely, so Anti-Kuroninja's physical power is now garbage. Due to this, Anti-Kuroninja started to rely more on his brain and magic attacks to outsmart Kuroninja. 2019 Anti-Kuroninja didn't do s**t in 2019, until Feburary 22. In May 2019, Anti-Kuroninja somehow became a fan of Masaki Sato from Morning Musume and started to add emerald green accents to his suit. Nobody really knows how, but one possible explanation why is because Kuroninja is a fan of Sayumi Michishige, whose initials are SM. SM backwards is MS, the initials of Masaki Sato. Somehow it makes more sense when you realize that Kuroninja has a form based on another Generation 10 member of Morning Musume whose Earth 1 counterpart is one of Kuroninja's partners. Emerald Club Sometime in late October, Anti-Kuroninja formed an alliance with Chiaki Tani, also known as Shinken Green, to try and get Shinken Yellow into breaking up with Kuroninja. It failed, though, because Shinken Green and Anti-Kuroninja never really met up to discuss their plans. However, Anti-Kuroninja was able to find X1 Mask from another universe (possibly Earth 10, because the Earth 1 X1 Mask lost his powers) and invited him to join forces. The two of them formed the Emerald Club, but Kuroninja hasn't met the Emerald Club yet. Personality Anti-Kuroninja generally hates everyone. He also has a very high intellect compared to other Kuroninjas. Despite his high intelligence, though, he thinks too highly of himself and believes that he's better than everyone. He's also known for being very obsessive, especially over Shironinger. Abilities Anti-Kuroninja is known for being a terrible fighter. He makes up for it with his mind games. Notes and trivia * Anti-Kuroninja is known for having other people work for him, especially the Cyberninja Tech Company. * Anti-Kuroninja was originally a grey ranger. Now he's a green ranger. * Anti-Kuroninja was originally designed for people to hate him. This has ironically given him almost as many fans as Kuroninja, because he has a lot of charisma. * Anti-Kuroninja is the most popular villain in the Kuroninja Series and the one who appears the most. * Anti-Kuroninja has a Twitter account. You have to find it yourself, though. * Anti-Kuroninja started wearing emerald green in 2019. * Unlike Kuroninja, Anti-Kuroninja's videos on the Kuroninja TV YouTube channel are unscripted and mostly improvised, especially the Anti-Kuroninja Show. This only started to happen after Anti-Kuroninja became a green ranger. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Kuroninjas Category:People who won against Kuroninja Category:Void Ninjas